The present invention relates to a vehicle cable supporting clip, and more particularly, to a support clip for a vehicle cable, which prevents inappropriate assembling of components and facilitates coupling and decoupling of components.
Referring to FIG. 1, a cable C may be used to transmit power between the engine and the gearbox of a vehicle, and is fixed to the vehicle through a bracket 140. That is, the bracket 140 supports the cable C and a socket member S surrounding the cable C.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a support clip through which the bracket 140 supports the cable C and the socket member S includes a first contact part 110, a second contact part 120, and a connecting part 130, and has an accommodation space for accommodating the socket member S.
The first contact part 110 includes a pair of catching protrusions 112 that contact a surface of the bracket 140 and are inserted in positioning recesses 142 of the bracket 140.
Since the catching protrusions 112 are inserted in the positioning recesses 142 of the bracket 140 with the socket member S inserted in the accommodation space, the support clip and the socket member S are securely supported by the bracket 140.
However, since the socket member S tightly contacts the first contact part 110, it is difficult to deform the catching protrusions 112. Thus, when a worker replaces the socket member S and the support clip with new ones or reassembles the socket member S and the support clip, a tool 150 should be used to remove the catching protrusions 112 from the positioning recesses 142 as illustrated in FIG. 2. In particular, when the socket member S and the support clip are coupled again to the bracket 140, the catching protrusions 112 are repeatedly deformed by the tool 150. Thus, when the support clip is reused, durability of the catching protrusions 112 is decreased, so that the catching protrusions 112 can be easily damaged or broken.
As a result, the efficiency in removing the support clip and the socket member S from the bracket 140 is decreased. In addition, when the support clip is reused, durability thereof is decreased, and thus, the service life thereof is also decreased.
In addition, when the support clip is inappropriately coupled to the socket member S, since it is difficult to remove only the socket member S from the support clip, both the socket member S and the support clip should be removed from the bracket 140 by using the tool 150. Thus, a structure for preventing inappropriate assembling of the support clip and the socket member S before complete coupling of the support clip and the socket member S is needed.